Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie. Opening scene (The Movie starts in "The Future" we see a flying ship is flying towards the Timenado) Future Rigby: Commander Rigs to home ship. Initiating final timenado apporach. Future Benson: (In the radio) Right behind you commander Rigs. (A Big ship come behind Future Rigby's ship) Future Benson: Skips, Muscle Man. Port and start war guns. Future Skips: Yes sir. Future Muscle Man: Yes, got it bro. Future Benson: Pops! You're on top. Future Pops: Okay. (They come across ships that are coming their way) Future Rigby: Follow my lead! (They fired some ships and went inside the Timenado base and shooting the troops, and Hi-Five Ghost makes a way for the others to get across and made it to the center of the timenado) Future Rigby: It's the temporal crystal. Now we destroy it! Skips! Future Skips: Hm. (He gets his bazooka and aims it at the crystal) Future Muscle Man: Uh yeah. Good job rangers. Mission Adjective almost accomplished. Not let our guard down for just one second. (get shot and killed) Future Gang: MUSCLE MAN!!! Future Skips: Huh? (gets shot as well) Future Pops: Over there! (All the men fire killing Pops and High Five Ghost) Future Rigby: Take cover! (Hi-Five Ghost gets shout) Future Rigby: FIVES!!! (They hid behind a box as the troops fires the barrier) Future Mordecai: Seize fire! Rigby and Benson, you're outnumbered! Dude, you totally stop this blood shed! Give up! Future Rigby: Hey traitor! How's the hand holding up?! (He gets angry, then a warp hole and came out is Ross) Mr. Ross: Ha! Ha! Ha! You might want to listen to your little friend here. While you're still alive. Future Benson: Go stop it Ross! Future Rigby: Yeah! You to chill out man! Forget all about erasing time business! Mr. Ross: "Chill out!?" Oh I think I was pretty chilled out, when I went to prison because of you and Mordecai's little stunt back in high school But I guess I should thank you for creating this wonderful weapon. Future Benson: What're you talking about?! Mr. Ross: Mordecai and Rigby created the Timenado. Future Benson: What? Future Rigby: LIAR! Mr. Ross: Oh I'm the liar! HA! That's a good one! Isn't that a good one Mordecai?! Future Mordecai: Yeah hilarious. I know what you did Rigby! And I'll never forgive you! Future Rigby: (gasps) (Flashback) Past Mordecai: Dude I didn't get in. (Flashback ends) Future Benson: Commander Rigby! Future Rigby: It was such a long time ago! I didn't do anything. Future Benson: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get of here, can you fix it? Rigby, fix this. That's an order. Future Rigby: No general. Future Benson: RAAAH!!! Run! Run! (Starts shooting forces) This one's for Pops! And Skips! And Muscle Man! And Fives! (Mr. Ross hits a volleyball bomb at Benson and it blows up and Benson dies) Future Rigby: Stupid! STUPID!! (He gets inside his ship and then he takes off, as a blue ship goes after him. Now cut to Future Rigby's ship, Future Rigby is preparing for time travel) Computer voice: Time circuits on. Future Rigby: Take me back to high school! Gotta fix this! Computer voice: Calculating time jump. (Then Future Mordecai's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Rigby) Future Mordecai: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Ross! Future Rigby: What happened to you, man? How can you work for him!? Future Mordecai: I can't stay at the park forever! I have to think about my career! Future Rigby: What about your friends? Future Mordecai: We're not friends! We haven't been friends since a long time! (The the Time button shows up) Computer voice: Course, plotted. Future Mordecai: Press that button and I will shoot you! Future Rigby: Hey Mordecai! GO AHEAD!! (Future Rigby presses the Time warp button, Future Mordecai and Rigby fire each other as Rigby's ship goes faster) (The movie opening begins, it references various video games) The Present (At the Present day, We see Mordecai and Rigby moving towards each other) Mordecai & Rigby: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- t's up Eileen! You're the queen of the coffee beans! Spill them up fill them up! Can't start the day without a cup! Eileen: You know you could just ask for a refill like normal people. (Everyone laughs) Tai Kamiya: (Off screen) Hi guys, what's up. (Everyone look to see the DigiDestined and their Digimon Season 1, 2, 3 & 4) Tino Tonitini: DigiDestined! Sunset Shimmer: What's up. Ken Ichijouji: Been a while huh? Ash Ketchum: That's right. Misty: It has been a while. Tino Tonitini: I'd remembered that. (Flashback starts) Tai Kamiya: We must defeat him! Tino Tonitini and Ash Ketchum: Right! (Tino gets out his keyblade and Ash chooses Bulbasaur) Ash Ketchum: Bulbasaur, use vine whip! (Bulbasaur then uses vine whip and catches Myotismon in the ground) Misty: Now Tino! Tino Tonitini: Right! (beats up Myotismon 8 time) Ash Ketchum: Now throw him, Bulbasaur! (Bulbasaur throws him into the air) Myotismon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!! Ash Ketchum: So long! (Misty stick out her tongue at the air) (flashback ends) Narue Nanase: You must be Tino, am I wrong. (5 kids appeared out of nowhere) Tino Tonitini: Yes, I'm Tino. But, How did you know my name? Narue Nanase: I'll introduce myself. My name is Narue Nanase. Kazuto Izuka: I'm Kazuto Izuka, but Narue calls me "Kazu." Masaki Maruo: I'm his friend, Masaki Maruo. Kanake Nanase: I'm Narue's older sister, Kanaka. Carver Descartes: (laughs so hard) You!? Narue's older sister! You're more like Narue's younger sister!! (continues to laugh) Kanake Nanase: IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU JERK!! (kicks Carver in the stomach) Carver Descartes: OW!! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!! (Pikacu use thunderbolt on Kanaka) Ash Ketchum: Let that be a lesson to you! Hajime Yagi: I'm Hajime Yagi. Eileen: What's up, though? I've never seen you guys here this earily? Mordecai: Breakfast burrito from the truck outside. Rigby: (Show everyone the bag) Best Burritos in the city! It's the name of the place, but it's actually pretty good. Eileen: Nah, I've never subscribe to order a food from a vehicle. What time are you guys suppose to work though? Mordecai: (Looks at the clock) Oh, no! Tino Tonitini: Let's go! Takato Matsuki: What's wrong? Tino Tonitini: We gotta go to the park now! (They run out of the coffee shop and hops on the cart. Mordecai activates the cart but runs out of gas) Mordecai: Face the consequences. Benson: Face the consequences! (lift two sheets of pink papers) Mordecai: What are those? Benson: These are pink slips. One with your name on it, and one with yours on it, and now it's time for me to say the word I've been waiting to say for a long time... Littlefoot: What's that? Benson: YOU'RE FIRED!!! (Mordecai and Rigby gaps) Mordecai: No Benson! You can't! Rigby: Yeah, we gotta get an excuse! Benson: Oh really, what's that? Rigby: (helds a bag with Benson's name on it) We've got you breakfast burritos. Benson: What? Rigby: You know, just to say we're sorry for messing up at work all the time, right Mordecai? Mordecai: Uh, yeah. Rigby: Best Burritos in the city. Future Rigby (Later Mordecai and Rigby are peeling the white paint off the stairs) Mordecai: Dude that was awesome! When did you write his name on the back? Rigby: Pretty much the whole time he's talking. The old writing notes behind the back trick. Mastered that one back in high school. Ron Stoppable: You did? Rigby: Yep, I did Ron. Mordecai: Ha yeah. Only flying your plan is now I'm starving. Rigby: Yeah, me too. Mordecai: Nah, Benson's been watching us this whole time. Tino Tonitini: (Petting Blue) Easy, Blue. Good girl. Tai Kamiya: Hey, Tino. Tino Tonitini: Sup. Henry Wong: (Noticing Blue) Is that a raptor? Terriermon: What is it doing here? Tino Tonitini: Oh yes, her name is Blue. She's a girl. Sora Takenouchi: A girl? Tino Tonitini: Yup. (Blue snarls at the DigiDestined) Joe Kido: Whoa! Gomamon: She's scary! Tino Tonitini: No! Blue you don't attack friends! Stand down. (Blue stands down) Tino Tonitini: Good girl. Sorry about Blue. She doesn't like strangers. Tai Kamiya: It's okay. T.K. Takaishi: Can I... Tino Tonitini: Sure. (T.K. lets his hand touches Blue. As he touches her Blue growls at him but Tino pets her to calm her down) Tino Tonitini: Shh. Easy girl. (T.K. finally pets Blue, and she is calm, begining to trust them) Tino Tonitini: Atta girl. () Rigby: That's a weird looking alien. Mordecai: Dude, he looks like you. Benson: Yeah, but way cooler. Future Rigby: Help. (the heroes help him up and they see a wound on his chest) Mordecai: Oh Jez. Benson: That doens't look good. That's not good, right? Skips: Ah-uh. Mordecai: Who are you? Future Rigby: It's me, Rigby. I've traveled back from the future to seek your help. Muscle Man: How can you be Rigby?! You're so awesome! Future Rigby: Thanks. I really grew into it. (coughs) The universe is on the verse to be destroyed. And it's all because tried to make a time machine in high school. Mordecai and Rigby: What? Benson: What is he talking about? How can that be? Rigby, what did you do? Rigby: What? Nothing! Benson: Oh yeah, I'm sure. Muscle Man: Is this for real right now!? Pops: But I like the universe. Petrie: Me too! Future Rigby: STOP TALKING!! (coughs) That failed time machine was a genesis of a massive Timenado. Mordecai and Rigby: A Timenado? Benson: A Time-what? Skips: Timenado, a tornado that can travel through space and time, come on Bensonm keep up! Mordecai: Wait, wait. But I thought I blew up the science lab. Packing up (Muscle Man gets food out of refridge and get out, Benson get his clipboard and pens and kick his doar close, and Pops gets his seat pillow, Skips gets the walkie talkies, Hi Five Ghost looks for what boots to wear, Rigby messes with his dead future self and poses a hi-five and thumbs up, Mordecai gets and puts on sunglasses) (Cut to inside the ship, as everyone is ready to go) Benson: Make it tighter. Tighter! Matt Ishida: What is that bed for? Tino Tonitini: It's for Blue, incase she wants to sleep on that dog bed. Skips: Hey guys! Who's gonna fly this thing? The Past Rigby: Yeah we totally got in man! Past Rigby: Whooo!!! Past Mordecai: Awesome! The Ship is Gone (Later Muscle Man and Fives climbs up back to the carter) Muscle Man: Alright, now to get to back to doing what we do best, guarding a space ship that our only hope to get back hooooome. (The ship is gone in not a sight) Iris: Where's the ship? Muscle Man: It's this the right crater. (The van shows up, and Skips get out and finds out the ship is gone) Skips: What do you do? Muscle Man: Nothing, Skips. Honest. We just went to the bathroon real quick. And when we came back the ship was gone. Skips: The ship doesn't even work, how can it be gone?! AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED!!? Muscle Man: You know what? I'll... I'll go over there! Iris: I'll be over there as well. Skips: (sighs) How in the world can this happen? (he finds a shirt) "I Ate From the Trash at Paparellis." Hi-Five Ghost: Hey Muscle Man, didn't you had a shirt like that, since years ago? Muscle Man: Yeah. (realizes something) Oh no bro! Iris: What is it, Muscle Man, who took it? Muscle Man: I think I know who. Rigby Reads the Truth Tino Tonitini: Mordecai, look out! Rika Nonaka: Mordecai! (As the volley ball bomb was about to kill Mordecai. A future Mordecai jumps in and saves him. Much to everyone's shock) Spectre: What?! Attila: Impossible! Dr. Drakken: That future version of him save the present version! How is that even possible? Mr. Ross: Oh come on! Whatever! As soon as I get back up into space, I'm going to erase all of time and blow up the Earth anyways! Doraemon: What! That's insane! (he presses the button, and his portal shows up) Mr. Ross: Hey Rigby, remember when you ruin my volleyball championship. Now we're even! OOOOOAAAAAHHHH! through the portal but pops his head out This is what you losers sound like and nobody likes it! OOOOOOOOOOAAAA!!!! in the portal before it disappears May: That man is such a jerk! Rigby: Mordecai? Mordecai: I can't believe you Rigby! All this time you were lying to me! And what? You reforced my rejection letter is that it?! Rigby: Yeah but... Mordecai: ARRRRG! Why would you do that!? Rigby: I had to. You would have gone off to college without me. Mordecai: You don't get it, do you!? Rigby: It was just one lie, I was just trying to- Mordecai: It always just one thing with you! You don't that to your best friend! Arrg!! You're.... frustrated YOU'RE THE REASON I'M STUCK IN THIS DEADIN' JOB!!! Rigby: Will I'm stuck, too! Who better be to stuck with that your friend! Mordecai: You're not my friend. All you ever done is hold me back. And I'm an idiot for not seeing it, until now. heartbroken, he runs away. Benson: Rigby no! Kazuto Izuka: Rigby! Wait! Takuya Kanbara: Rigby! Battle has just begun looked behind them Delia Ketchum: It that? Aisling: It's Grimlock and the other Dinobots! and the Dinobots walk up Optimus: Legendary warriors. Lord Ross is using the Timenado to erase time itself. We must join forces, Or else forever have to time left. So today, you stand with us. Or, you stand against me. Molly Hale: Should we help him? Cross-Hairs: Well... no. Victor: I'll let him figure this one out. Cilan: Good idea. Shaggy Rogers: There's no friggin way I'm staying down there with them! No way! Nooo way! and Grimlock continue fighting Optimus: Only together can we survive! Grimlock Let me lead you! Grimlock: into his T-Rex mode ROAR!!! breaths fire as he roars Rex Owen: Whoa! Max Taylor: '''What in the! '''Henry Wong: Optimus! Rika Nonaka: What do we do?! Renamon: '''Nothing. He's on his own now. '''Optimus Prime: Come here! (Grimlock charges at Optimus Prime) Optimus Prime: We're giving you freedom! (Optimus Prime hits Grimlock with his shield) Optimus Prime: You defend my family. (Hops on Grimlock) or die. Autobots, we're going to prove who we are and save the universe! Molly Hale: I can't believe, how he did that! Tino Tonitini: That's Optimus Prime. Tai Kamiya: Are you guys ready to save the universe? Agumon: Oh, yeah! Matt Ishida: We're right behind ya! The DigiDestined & their Digimon: Let's do this! (The DigiDestined's crest glows) (Agumon warp digi-volve to WarGreymon. Gabumon warp digi-volve to MetalGarurumon. Biyomon warp digi-volve to Hououmon. Palmon warp digi-volve to Rosemon. Tentomon warp digi-volve to HerculesKabuterimon. Gomamon warp digi-volve to Vikemon. Patamon warp digi-volve to Seraphimon. Gatomon warp digi-volve to Ophanimon) (ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digi-volve to Paildramon) Takato, Henry & Rika: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon. Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon. Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe and Tommy: Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution! (The 10 Legendary Warriors spirits combinded together into Susanoomon) Sonic: Ready to join the party, Shadow and Silver? Shadow: As you wish. Silver: I'm ready! (Sonic, Shadow and Silver use the seven Chaos Emeralds transforms into their Super forms) (The other Dinobots transform there Dinosaur forms) Optimus Prime: Autobots, Everyone, we charge together! Now, roll out! Heroes Vs. Villains (We cut to the heroes and the villains) Kurumi Tokisaki: Where do you think you're going, Tino? (The white arms grabs Tino by the legs) Jafar: Yes! We got Tino, again! Kanaka Nanase: Hey, Jafar! Leave him alone or it's time to put in end to your evil trickery! The Grand Duke of Owls: Well Kanaka, try this! (tries to zap Kanaka but he misses) Kanaka Nanase: I'll zap you! (Zaps Jafar, Kurumi, and the Duke) Ash Ketchum: And if you gonna try to get revenge on us, then we might as well make it a battle! Kanaka Nanase: You okay, Tino? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. Jafar: Why you! The Grand Duke of Owls: You'll pay for this stupid girl! This does not concern you! The Joker: I'm gonna use your head for a bowling bowl, Kanaka! (The Dinobots bust in for the battle) Negaduck: What are those!? Hajime Yagi: Meet your worst nightmares! Grimlock: ROOOOOOOOAAR!!!! Rexy vs. the Indominus Rex (Sunset Shimmer stands in front of paddock 9, as the gates opens, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rexy comes out, and Sunset Shimmer uses the flare to lead where the Indominus Rex is) (The Indominus Rex continues to attack the others, as its' claws caught Charlie Brown) Misty: Oh no! Littlefoot: Where is Sunset Shimmer! (Tino Tonitini grabs a knife and stabs on the I. Rex's hand it roars in pain and let's go of Charlie Brown) (Back to Sunset Shimmer loured Rexy to the Indominus and she throws the flare at the Indominus Rex, as Rexy comes by, smashing the through the hall) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! (Rexy goes toward where she meets the Indominus Rex face to face) Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! (Sunset Shimmer and Tino looked at each other as Rexy and the Indominus Rex gets ready for battle) Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! Indominus Rex: ROOOOAAAAAR!!!!! Max Taylor: Go get her Rexy!! Ash Ketchum: Show her who's boss!! Rexy: ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!!!!!! (Rexy and the Indominus Rex fight, as Sunset Shimmer hides behind the metal boxes) Sunset Shimmer: Run! Tino: Go! Go! Go! (The Indominus Rex continues bites Rexy and pins her down to the ground) Cera: Oh, no! Tino Tonitini: Rexy! Clemont: Somebody do something! Bonnie: I can't watch! (As Indominus Rex prepares to kill Rexy. Suddenly a raptor sound came out of nowhere and they looked to see Blue) Tino Tonitini: Blue! Noby Nobi: She's here! Tino Tonitini: Time to take that dinosaur back to extinction! (Blue and Tino charges to the Indominus Rex and attacks her, as Rexy regains her strength and fights the Indominus Rex with Blue and Tino, they continued fighting as Rexy pushed the hybrid near all the portals) (The Indominus Rex gets up as she looks at Rexy) Indominus Rex: ROOOOOOOAAAAR! Rexy: ROOOAAAR!! (Then the portal opens to be the Mosasaurus pops out and bites the Indominus Rex in the neck and drags her down the lagoon, drowning the hybrid below and finally killing it, as Ash, Littlefoot, Tai Kamiya, Max Taylor, Dan Kuso, Shido, Aisling, McCool, Doraemon, and the other look at the event) Heckle: Awesome! Mordecai and Rigby vs Mr. Ross (Later Rigby made it inside the Timenado and sees Mordecai) Rigby: Mordecai! (runs to him) Listen, Mordecai, I just need to- Mordecai: Now is not the best time. (They see Mr. Ross with a gun aiming at them) Mr. Ross: You guys. We gotta stop running into each other like this. Mordecai: Step aside, Ross. Rigby: Yeah, it's time to finish this! Mr. Ross: I'LL BE FINISHED! WHEN TIME IS ERASED, AND YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!!! (He starts shooting at the two friends) Mordecai: Thanks () Skips: You guys alright? Mordecai: Yeah. Skips: Whoa, is he gonna regenerate? Mordecai: No, the fall must have broken his neck collar. Skips: Let's do what we came here to do. Rigby: Wait, I need to say something. Ending Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts